I want Gabriella
by ichigo69
Summary: about troy wanting to date gabriella but he's too late
1. why are you mad?

Chapter one: It's over

It was a typical Friday for troy and as he was walking to school he saw Chad. Chad came over to talk. "Hey man what's up?" said Chad. "Nothing you?" said troy "naw."

But what troy didn't know is that day was going to be a day he wouldn't forget.

First period came and got in his class. He sees Ryan, sharpay, gabby, and kelsi. He takes a seat next Ryan "hey what's up man?" "Nothing" replies Ryan "but do you know what's up with Gabriella?" "no, why?" says troy " well she looks kind depressed and well she was with you all day yesterday I thought maybe you'd know" Ryan said " well she seemed pretty happy yesterday when I was with her but otherwise I don't know" Ms. Darbus walks in the room and says " settle down class. Troy fantastic job with the musical I hope that you have a good gay today. Everybody I have an announcement Sunday there will be drama camp if anyone would like to sign up, also coach Bolton would like the boys to not come to the school Saturday the 2-day basketball camp will start on Sunday and will continue through the 4th of July which is Monday. If you have any questions about these two events come to me or coach Bolton." The bell rings and troy is walking to the gym for free period Chad catches up to him and so does Gabriella. Gabby grabs his hand and pulls him of to the side "can I talk to you alone?" they walk to there secret hiding place and talk.

"What's up?" troy said. "Well um I found this in my locker" gabby holds up a piece of paper in front of Troy's face. "Do you know who wrote it?" troy reads it: dear Gabriella will you meet me behind the gym today at lunch. I need to talk to you.

"There's no signature" troy said "yeah I know it's kind of freaky" gabby said "I know it's like a stalker is finally going to meet you face to face. But too bad for him. I got to go I have to practice with the guys" troy walks away when Gabriella says "what do you mean too bad for him?" "Well I mean your not actually go. Cause your going to be with me at lunch." Troy said "why its not like I'm your girlfriend so you cant tell me what to do !" gabby said " well fine go meet this mystery guy its not like I care and in fact date him see if I care !" "Fine I will asshole!" gabby yells "you know what don't ever speak to me again!" troy yelled back "fine!" It's not like I want to any ways!" gabby walks away angrily. Troy stands there till she leaves then he leaves.

At b-ball practice troy is upset. Chad and the guys just look at him run the track until zeke decides to talk to him. Zeke "what's up man?" "Nothing man why do you assume that there's something wrong!" troy says defensively "well maybe cause your defending, so what's up?"Zeke says. Troy says in a kind of sad voice " well Gabriella is mad at me…" let me guess and you don't know why?" zeke said " no she's mad at me and know exactly why man I should of not let my jealousy get the better of me well its too late now" troy sighs. "Can I be alone?" "Ok" zeke leaves him to think.


	2. Can i ask you something?

Chapter two: The secret admirer

Gabriella goes behind the gym at lunch to meet her secret admirer. She sees a guy stand in the shadows. When she approaches him he starts to speak "Gabriella… psst. Gabby."

Gabriella says I an unsure voice "who's there?" The guy comes out of the shadows and its Chad. "Oh Chad it's just you. Did you leave that note in my locker?" Gabriella said "yeah um I want to ask you something. You know since your not going out with troy I was wondering if you'll go out with me?" Chad said "well um can I have a little time to think?" gabby says unsure. "Okay I'll get back to you later than"

Gabby goes to Sharpay in need of advice. "Sharpay can you help me?"

"Ok what's up?" sharpay said "well Chad asked me out and Troy's mad at me" sharpay smiles "well do what feels right" "what is right" gabby looks confused. "Well listen to you heart and you'll know what's write" sharpay says confidently. Sharpay grins and walks away.

Meanwhile…

Chad is talking to troy in the cafeteria

"Hey Troy your not going out with Gabriella right?" asked Chad.

"No why?" troy replies with and unsure look.

"Well I kind of asked her out."

"You what? I can't believe you asked her out!" Troy exclaimed

"What's the big deal? She's not your girlfriend!"

"But you know I like her."

"So?"

"So! Go tell her that you changed your mind!"

"No! you know what if you wont be a good friend a let me date her then lets no be friends!" Chad says in a very angry tone.

"Fine!"


	3. Gabriella's the one

**Chapter: 3**

**Can I date Gabriella?**

After school Sharpay met up with Zeke on the field. Zeke and Sharpay have been dating since the winter musical.

Zeke grabbed Sharpay by the hand and looked into her eyes.

"Um… Sharpy you know I like you right?"

"What's wrong?"

"Well… I want to…"

"Wait are you breaking up with me?"

"Um… yeah"

Sharpay starts to cry and Zeke tries to explain.

"It's not you it's me. Look I like you but I like someone else more"

"Who? Why?" She cries.

"Well…"

Meanwhile at the library Troy was looking for Gabriella, Who he finds sitting at a table studying. He sits next to her and starts to whisper.

"Hey gab"

"What do you want?"

"Look I wanted to… to apologize"

"For what?"

"Look I should of told you this before…but I… I… lo…lo…"

"Look I know that were friends I get it besides Chad asked me out and I'm going to say yes"

"What?"

"SHHH!" Said the librarian.

"I have to go" Gabriella said as she got up from her seat

After zeke told sharpay it's over he went to look for Gabriella. He ran into her the hallway.

"Oh Gabriella just the person I wanted to talk to"

"Hey zeke what's up?"

"I wanted to ask you something"

"What's up?"

"Would be my girlfriend?"


	4. What is happening to the world?

**What is happening to the world?**

After the horrid break up sharpay just had to find out who took her man. Now sharpay is a very jealous type so after zeke had left her in tears she followed him to see who or what made him break up with her.

She found him talking to gabby in the hallway when she heard zeke say:

"Would you be my girlfriend?"

In an instant she turned from broken hearted to the angriest girl in the world.

She knew one way she could handle it, grabbing her hair and ripping her to shreds, but she was a girl and in girl world all the fighting had to be sneaky. She thought up a plan to get rid of her or something like that, well who knows it's sharpay it could be anything.

So she headed home with the picture of gabby stealing her man in her head making her angrier and angrier by the second. When she arrived home she saw Ryan on the couch watching 'who's line is it anyway', learning sweet improve skills of course.

"Ryan!"

"What!" He said as he jumped up from the couch

"I need your help"

"I'm not doing your homework again"

"No, not that I need help with getting rid of a rat"

"Eww! there's a rat?"

"Not that kind of rat! I need to get rid of Gabriella"

"Why? she's very appealing?"

"Not you too!"

"What's wrong?"

"Well zeke broke up with me to ask her out! I mean 'Gabriella' who would what to ask her out?"

"Practically every guy on the basketball team and some other guys"

"What is happening to the world?"

"I guess there's a virus going around and it's called 'the Gabriella"

"You know what I'm going to have to get my man back the old fashion way. So are you going to help me or not"

"Okay"


End file.
